LA nouvelle de Rosalie
by lapiaf8
Summary: La discussion entre edward et rosalie quand elle lui apprend la mort de Bella


Un chapitre que j'ai trouvé sur le net, écrit par stephenie meyer.

Bonne lecture!

**LA NOUVELLE DE ROSALIE**

Le téléphone vibra de nouveau dans ma poche. C'était la vingt-cinquième fois en vingt-quatre heures. Je pensai à ouvrir le téléphone, au moins pour voir qui essayait de me contacter. Peut-être était-ce important. Peut-être Carlisle avait-il besoin de moi.  
J'y pensai, mais je ne bougeai pas.  
Je ne savais pas exactement où j'étais. Un quelconque grenier sombre et minuscule, pleins de rats et d'araignées. Les araignées m'ignoraient, et les rats m'offraient une large couchette. L'air était chargé de fortes odeurs d'huile de cuisine, de viande rance, de sueur humaine et de couches presque solides de pollution qui était visible dans cet air humide, comme un film plastique posé sur quelque chose. Sous moi, quatre étages d'un immeuble de ghetto branlant, grouillant de vie. Je ne cherchais plus à séparer les pensées des voix - elles constituaient une grande et bruyante clameur espagnole que je n'écoutais pas. Je laissais simplement le son me bercer. Dénué de sens. Tout cela était dénué de sens. Ma propre existence était dénuée de sens.  
Le monde entier était dénué de sens.  
Mon front posé sur mes genoux, je me demandai combien de temps encore je pourrais rester ainsi. Peut-être n'y avait-il aucun espoir. Peut-être, si mon essai était voué à l'échec, devrais-je simplement arrêter de me torturer et revenir...   
Cette idée était si puissante, tellement salutaire - comme si les mots contenaient une sorte d'anesthésique puissant, lavant les montagnes de douleur que j'avais enterrées - que cela me faisait haleter, au bord du vertige.  
Je pouvais partir maintenant, je pouvais retourner là-bas.  
Le visage de Bella, toujours derrières mes paupières, me sourit.  
C'était un sourire de bienvenue, de pardon, mais cela n'eut pas sur ma conscience l'effet que j'attendais.  
Bien sûr que je ne pouvais pas rentrer. Qu'était ma douleur, après tout, en comparaison de son bonheur ? Elle devait être capable de sourire, libre de toute peur, de tout danger. Libre de la convoitise d'un futur sans âme. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Elle méritait mieux que moi. Quand elle quitterait ce monde, elle irait dans un endroit qui me serait à jamais verrouillé, peu importe comment je me conduirais ici.  
L'idée de cette séparation finale était tellement plus intense que la douleur que je la ressentais déjà. Mon corps en frémit. Quand Bella irait dans cette endroit auquel elle appartenait, auquel je n'appartiendrais jamais, je ne m'attarderais pas ici. Cela faciliterait l'oubli. Cela faciliterait le soulagement.  
Là était mon espoir, mais sans garanties. _To sleep perchance to dream. Ay, there's the rub,_ me récitai-je. _"Dormir pour pouvoir rêver. Aïe, voilà le hic."_ Même quand je serais poussière, sentirai-je encore la torture de l'avoir perdue ?   
Je frissonnai de nouveau.   
Et puis mince, j'avais promis. Je lui avais promis que je ne hanterais plus sa vie, en ramenant mes démons noirs. Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes mots. Ne pouvais-je donc rien faire de bien pour elle ? Rien du tout ?  
L'idée de mon retour dans cette petite ville nuageuse qui serait toujours ma véritable maison sur cette planète serpenta dans mes pensées une fois de plus.   
Juste pour vérifier. Juste pour voir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était hors de danger, et heureuse. Pas pour interférer. Elle ne saurait jamais que j'étais là...   
Non. Mince, non.  
Le téléphone vibra de nouveau.  
_- Merde, merde, merde_, grognai-je.  
J'imaginai que je pourrais profiter de la distraction. J'ouvris le téléphone et vérifiai le numéro, recevant mon premier choc en six mois.  
Pourquoi Rosalie m'appellerait-elle ? Elle devait être la seule personne à apprécier mon absence.  
Il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose qui allait mal pour qu'elle ait besoin de me parler. M'inquiétant soudain pour ma famille, j'appuyai sur le bouton de rappel.  
_- Quoi ?_ demandai-je tendu.   
_- Oh, whoua. Edward répond au téléphone. Je me sens tellement honorée._  
Dès que j'entendis son ton, je sus que la famille allait bien. Elle devait juste s'ennuyer. Il était difficile de deviner sa motivation sans ses pensées pour me guider. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris Rosalie. Ses pulsions étaient souvent fondées sur un sens logique très alambiqué.  
Je fermai le téléphone pour l'éteindre.  
_- Laisse-moi tranquille,_ murmurai-je dans le vide.   
Evidemment, le téléphone sonna de nouveau.   
Continuerait-elle d'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'elle me transmettre un quelconque message avec lequel elle comptait m'embêter ? Probablement. Il faudrait des mois pour qu'elle commence à s'ennuyer de ce petit jeu. Je m'amusai à l'idée de la laisser appuyer sur le rappel automatique pour les six prochains mois... puis je soupirai et répondis au téléphone une nouvelle fois.  
_- Lâche le morceau._  
Rosalie expédia les mots.  
_- Je pensais qu'il t'intéresserait de savoir qu'Alice est à Forks._  
Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je fixai les poutres pourries à huit centimètres de mon visage.  
_- Quoi ?_  
Ma voix était plate, sans émotion.  
_- Tu sais comment est Alice - elle croit qu'elle sait tout. Comme toi._  
Rosalie gloussa. Sa voix avait un ton nerveux, comme si soudainement, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait.  
Mais ma rage m'empêchait de me soucier de son problème.   
Alice m'avait juré qu'elle suivrait mon exemple en ce qui concernait Bella, même si elle n'approuvait pas ma décision. Elle avait promis de laisser Bella tranquille... tant que je ferais de même. Clairement, elle avait pensé que je plierais sous le poids de la douleur. Peut-être avait-elle raison là-dessus.  
Mais je n'avais pas plié. Pas encore. Donc, que faisait-elle à Forks? Je voulais lui tordre son petit cou fluet. Non pas que Jasper me laisserait faire, une fois qu'il aurait ressenti la bouffée de furie me consumant...   
_- Tu es toujours là, Edward ?_  
Je ne répondis pas. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, me demandant s'il était possible pour un vampire d'attraper une migraine.   
D'un autre côté, si Alice y était déjà...   
Non. Non. Non. Non.  
J'avais fait une promesse. Bella méritait d'avoir une vie. J'avais faire une promesse. Bella méritait d'avoir une vie.   
Je répétais ces mots comme un mantra, essayant de vider ma tête des images séduisantes de la sombre fenêtre de Bella. La porte d'entrée de mon unique sanctuaire. Pas de doute, je devrais ramper à mon retour. Mais je m'en moquais. Je pourrais passer la prochaine décennie à genoux si c'était pour elle, avec joie même.   
Non. Non. Non.  
_- Edward ? Le fait qu'Alice soit là-bas ne t'inquiète pas ?   
- Pas particulièrement._  
La voix de Rosalie, prit une légère teinte de suffisance, enchantée, sans aucun doute, de m'avoir fait parler.  
_- Bien sûr, elle n'enfreint pas exactement les règles. Je veux dire, tu lui as seulement dit de rester loin de Bella n'est-ce pas ? Le reste de Forks ne compte pas._  
Je clignai des yeux doucement. Bella était partie ? Mes pensées tournèrent autour de cette idée inattendue. Elle n'avait pas encore passé son bac, donc elle avait dû retourner chez sa mère. Une bonne chose. Elle vivrait au soleil. Une bonne chose qu'elle soit capable de laisser l'ombre derrière elle.  
  J'essayai de déglutir, je n'y arrivai pas.  
Rosalie tressaillit, d'un rire nerveux.   
_- Donc, tu n'as pas à être énervé après Alice.   
- Alors pourquoi as-tu appelé, Rosalie, si ce n'est pas pour chercher des ennuis à Alice ? Pourquoi m'embêtes-tu, hein ?   
- Attends !_ dit-elle, sentant, à juste titre, que j'étais capable de raccrocher une nouvelle fois. _Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelais.  
- Alors pourquoi ? Dis-le-moi rapidement, et laisse-moi tranquille.   
- Eh bien..._ hésita-t-elle.  
_- Crache le morceau, Rosalie. Tu as dix secondes.   
- Je pense que tu devrais rentrer à la maison,_ dit-elle hâtivement. _J'en ai marre qu'Esmée soit en deuil et que Carlisle ait cessé de rire. Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu leur as fait. Tu manques à Emmett en permanence, et ça m'énerve. Tu as une famille. Grandis et pense à autre chose qu'à toi-même.  
- Conseil intéressant, Rosalie. Laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire sur l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité...   
- Moi, je pense à eux, contrairement à toi. Tu te fiches même de savoir combien tu as blessé Esmée ? Elle t'aime plus que nous tous, et tu le sais bien. Reviens à la maison._  
Je ne répondis pas.  
_- Je pensais qu'une fois que toute cette histoire à Forks serait finie, tu t'en remettrais.  
- Forks n'a jamais été le problème, Rosalie,_ dis-je essayant d'être patient.  
Ce qu'elle avait dit sur Esmée et Carlisle avait touché ma corde sensible.  
_- Ce n'est pas parce que Bella_ - il m'était difficile de dire son nom à voix haute - _a déménagé en Floride que cela veut dire que je suis capable... Ecoute, Rosalie. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais crois-moi, personne ne sera plus heureux si je suis là-bas.   
- Hum..._  
Et voilà, cette hésitation nerveuse une nouvelle fois.  
_- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas, Rosalie ? Est ce qu'Esmée va bien ? Est ce que Carlisle -   
- Ils vont bien. C'est juste... eh bien, je n'ai pas dit que Bella avait déménagé._  
Je ne parlai pas. Je déroulai notre conversation dans ma tête. Si, Rosalie avait bien dit que Bella avait déménagé. Elle avait dit : _"tu nous as seulement demandé de rester loin de Bella n'est pas ? Le reste de Forks ne compte pas."_ Puis : _"Je pensais qu'une fois que cette histoire à Forks serait finie..."_ Donc Bella n'était pas à Forks. Que voulait-elle dire, Bella n'avait pas déménagé ?  
Puis Rosalie expédia ses mots une nouvelle fois, les prononçant avec colère cette fois.   
_- Ils ne voulaient pas que je te le dise, mais je pense que c'est stupide. Plus vite tu t'en remettras, plus vite les choses reviendront à la normale. Pourquoi te laisser te morfondre dans les coins sombres du monde quand ça ne sert plus à rien ? Tu peux revenir à la maison maintenant. Nous pouvons de nouveau être une famille. C'est fini._  
Mon esprit semblait bloqué. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ses paroles. C'est comme si il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement évident qu'elle était en train de me dire, mais je ne savais pas du tout ce dont il s'agissait. Mon cerveau jouait avec l'information, créant des formes bizarres. Sans aucun sens.   
_- Edward ?_  
_- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu es en train de dire, Rosalie._  
Une longue pause, longue de quelques battements de cœur humain.   
_- Elle est morte, Edward._  
Une pause encore plus longue.  
_- Je suis... désolée. Pourtant, tu as le droit de savoir, je pense. Bella... s'est jetée du haut d'une falaise il y a deux jours. Alice l'a vue, mais il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je pense qu'elle aurait aidé, brisé sa promesse, si il y avait eu assez de temps. Elle est retournée là-bas pour faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour Charlie. Tu sais qu'elle l'a toujours beaucoup aimé..._  
Le téléphone se coupa. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que j'avais pressé le bouton pour l'éteindre.  
Je m'assis dans l'ombre poussiéreuse pendant un long moment, le temps se figea. Comme s'il s'était arrêté. Comme si l'univers s'était arrêté.   
Doucement, me mouvant comme un vieillard, je rallumai mon téléphone, et composai le numéro que je m'étais promis de ne jamais rappeler.   
Si elle était là, je raccrocherais. Si c'était Charlie, j'obtiendrais l'information dont j'avais besoin grâce à un subterfuge. Je prouverais à Rosalie que sa petite blague malsaine n'avait pas fonctionné, puis je retournerais à mon vide.   
_- Résidence Swan,_ répondit une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue.  
La voix d'homme était rauque, profonde, mais toutefois jeune.   
Je ne fis aucune pause pour penser à ce que cela impliquait.  
_- C'est le Dr. Carlisle Cullen,_ dis-je, imitant parfaitement la voix de mon père. _Puis-je parler à Charlie ?  
- Il n'est pas là,_ répondit la voix, et je fus faiblement surpris par la colère qu'elle contenait. Les mots avaient presque été aboyés. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.  
_- Et où se trouve-t-il ?_ demandai-je, impatient.  
Il y eut une courte pause, comme si l'étranger refusait de me donner l'information.  
_- Il est à l'enterrement,_ lâcha le garçon.   
J'éteignis le téléphone.

**MAUVAIS CALCULS**

Note de Stephenie Meyer :

_C'est une drôle d'histoire – en fait j'ai écrit cet extrait comme une blague. J'ai lu quelque chose sur le site Twilight Fanfiction, et le concours "Mettez-vous à ma place", et j'ai dit à Alphie (une célébrité du Lexicon) que j'y participerais peut-être, pour m'amuser. Elle m'a dit que ça ne marcherait jamais, Pelirroja me reconnaîtrait en une seconde. Je pariai que Pel ne m'aurait pas, et Alphie paria le contraire. Donc, j'ai écrit cette portion de New Moon (NdT : Tentation) du point de vue de Rosalie (ce fut très intéressant d'être dans la tête de Rosalie !), et je l'ai envoyée, gloussant de ma propre blague. Pour finir, la blague s'est retournée contre moi. Ma participation à été perdue dans le cyberespace et Pel ne l'a jamais su. Donc, j'imagine qu'Alphie et moi ne connaîtrons jamais le vainqueur de notre pari... sauf si Twilight Fanfiction organise un autre concours..._

_Voici donc ma blague loupée, le coup de téléphone entre Alice et Rosalie dans le chapitre 18 de New Moon: _

Un léger son chuchoté – pas près de moi, mais à des centaines de mètres plus au nord – me fit sursauter. Ma main se serra automatiquement autour du téléphone, le fermant, et l'éloignant de ma vue dans le même mouvement.

Je remis mes cheveux en place sur mes épaules, jetant un vague coup d'œil par la grande fenêtre en direction de la forêt. La lumière du jour était faible, sombre ; mon propre reflet était plus clair que les arbres et les nuages. Je fixai mes grands yeux surpris, mes lèvres qui tiraient vers le bas en une moue, la petite ride verticale entre mes sourcils…

Je me jetai un regard hargneux, effaçant avec mépris mon expression de culpabilité. Un mépris séduisant. Je notai, absente, que cette expression féroce m'allait bien, contrastant à merveille le doré angélique de mes boucles épaisses. En même temps, mes yeux scrutaient le vide de la forêt d'Alaska, et je fus soulagée de voir que j'étais toujours seule. Le son n'était rien – un oiseau ou la brise.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi être soulagée, me dis-je. Pas de quoi me sentir coupable. Je n'avais rien fait de mal.

Les autres n'avaient-ils pas l'intention de dire la vérité à Edward ? Le laisser se complaire dans son angoisse existentielle pour l'éternité au fin fond de bidonvilles répugnants, pendant qu'Esmée et Carlisle anticipaient chacune de ses réactions, et que la joie existentielle d'Emmett s'en allait doucement pour laisser place à la solitude? Pourquoi cela serait-il juste ?

De plus, il n'y avait aucun moyen de cacher un secret à Edward à long terme. Tôt ou tard il serait venu nous trouver, pour voir Alice ou Carlisle pour une raison ou une autre, et alors il aurait découvert la vérité. Nous aurait-il remerciés de lui avoir menti par ce silence ? Je ne le pensais pas. Edward devait toujours tout savoir ; il vivait avec cette omniscience. Il aurait piqué une crise, seulement exacerbée par le fait que nous nous serions abstenus de lui faire part de la mort de Bella.

Quand il serait calmé et remis de tout ça, il me remercierait sûrement d'avoir été la seule assez courageuse pour être honnête avec lui.

A des kilomètres, un faucon cria ; le son me fit sauter et vérifier la fenêtre de nouveau. Mon visage avait de nouveau cette expression coupable, et je me jetai un regard noir dans la vitre.

Bien, donc j'avais mon programme. Était-ce une si mauvaise chose de vouloir que ma famille soit de nouveau réunie ? Était-ce si égoïste que la paix quotidienne me manque, ce bonheur sous-jacent que j'avais pris pour acquis, le bonheur qu'Edward semblait avoir emmené avec lui dans l'avion ?

Je voulais juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Était-ce si mal ? Cela ne me semblait pas être une chose horrible. Après tout, je n'avais pas fait cela pour moi seule, mais pour tout le monde. Esmée et Carlisle, et Emmett.

Pas vraiment pour Alice, même si je l'aurais assumé... Mais Alice avait été tellement sûre que les choses allaient s'arranger dernièrement – qu'Edward serait incapable de rester loin de sa petite amie humaine – qu'elle ne s'était pas embêtée à faire son deuil. Alice avait toujours évolué dans un monde différent du nôtre, enfermée dans sa réalité toujours changeante. Puisqu'Edward était le seul qui pouvait participer à cette réalité, j'avais pensé que son absence serait plus dure pour elle. Mais elle était certaine, comme toujours, vivant dans le futur, son esprit dans un moment que son corps n'avait pas encore atteint. Toujours si calme.

Elle avait pourtant été folle d'inquiétude lorsque Bella avait sauté...

Avais-je été impatiente, moi aussi? Avais-je agi trop tôt ?

Je devais au moins être honnête envers moi même, parce qu'Edward verrait chaque parcelle de mesquinerie dans ma décision dès qu'il rentrerait à la maison. Mieux valait reconnaître mes mauvaises motivations dès maintenant, les accepter tout de suite.

Oui, j'étais jalouse de ce qu'Alice ressentait pour Bella. Alice aurait-elle détalé si vite, prise de panique, si c'était moi qui avais sauté de la falaise ? Devait-elle vraiment aimer plus que moi cette fille humaine banale à ce point ?

Mais la jalousie n'était qu'une chose. J'avais sûrement précipité ma décision, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'aurais appelé Edward de toute façon. J'étais sûre qu'il préférerait cette honnêteté abrupte à la gentille déception des autres. Leur gentillesse était maudite depuis le début ; Edward serait rentré de toute façon.

Et maintenant, il pourrait rentrer plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas la satisfaction de ma famille qui me manquait.

Edward me manquait sincèrement aussi. Ses petites remarques cinglantes me manquaient, son esprit sombre qui était plus en harmonie avec mon propre sens de l'humour noir que la nature enjouée d'Emmett. La musique me manquait – sa stéréo beuglant sa dernière découverte d'un groupe indé, et le piano, le son d'Edward tissant ses pensées habituellement dissimulées pour les transformer en une chanson transparente. Il me manquait lorsqu'il fredonnait dans le garage à côté de moi lorsque je trafiquais les voitures, le seul moment où nous étions parfaitement en harmonie.

Mon frère me manquait. Sûrement ne me jugerait-il pas trop sévèrement quand il le verrait dans mes pensées.

Ce serait délicat pendant un moment, je le savais. Mais plus tôt il reviendrait à la maison, plus tôt nous pourrions retrouver une vie normale...

Je fouillai mon esprit pour trouver une quelconque trace de deuil pour Bella, et je fus heureuse de voir que je pleurais la fille. Un petit peu. En cela au moins : elle avait rendu Edward heureux, comme jamais auparavant. Bien sûr, elle l'avait aussi rendu plus malheureux que quoi que ce soit durant son siècle de vie. Mais la paix qu'elle lui avait donnée durant ces quelques mois me manquerait. Je pourrais vraiment regretter sa perte.

Prendre conscience de cela me fit me sentir mieux, suffisante. Je souris devant mon visage dans la glace, encadrée par mes cheveux d'or et les murs cèdre rouge du long salon douillet de Tanya, et j'appréciai cette vue. Quand je souriais, il n'y avait aucune femme ou homme sur cette planète, mortel ou immortel, qui pouvait égaler ma beauté. C'était là une pensée réconfortante. Peut-être n'étais-je pas la personne la plus facile à côtoyer. Peut-être étais-je égoïste et superficielle. Peut-être aurais-je eu meilleur caractère si j'étais née avec un visage quelconque et un corps ennuyeux. Peut-être aurais-je été plus heureuse si cela avait été le cas. Mais c'était impossible à prouver. J'avais cette beauté, c'était une chose sur laquelle je pouvais compter.

Je souris encore plus grand.

Le téléphone sonna et je serrai automatiquement la main, même si le son venait de la cuisine et non de mon poing.

Je savais que c'était Edward. Appelant pour vérifier l'information que je venais de lui donner. Il ne me faisait pas confiance. Il pensait apparemment que j'étais assez cruelle pour lui faire une blague. Je me renfrognai en me dirigeant vers la cuisine d'un pas léger pour répondre au téléphone de Tanya.

Le téléphone était tout en haut du long comptoir de boucherie. Je l'attrapai avant que la première sonnerie ne se termine, et je tournai mon visage vers la porte-fenêtre tout en répondant. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais je savais que je surveillais le retour d'Emmett et Jasper. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'entendent parler à Edward. Ça les énerverait...

_- Oui ?_ demandai-je.

_- Rose, je dois parler à Carlisle, maintenant,_ dit sèchement Alice.

_- Oh, Alice ! Carlisle est parti chasser. Qu'est ce que…?_

_- Très bien, dès qu'il reviendra alors._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vais le pister tout de suite, et je m'assurerai qu'il te rappelle… _

_- Non,_ interrompit de nouveau Alice. _Je serai dans l'avion. Écoute, est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'Edward ? _

Mon estomac se contracta bizarrement, semblant s'abaisser dans mon abdomen. Cette sensation amena avec elle un sentiment de déjà-vu, une légère pointe d'une sensation humaine perdue depuis bien longtemps. La nausée...

_- Eh bien, oui, Alice. J'ai parlé à Edward. Il y a quelques minutes à peine. _

Pendant une brève seconde je m'amusai à l'idée de prétendre qu'Edward m'avait appelé, une pure coïncidence. Mais bien sûr, il ne servait à rien de mentir. Edward allait déjà être assez dur avec moi en rentrant à la maison.

Mon estomac continua de se resserrer étrangement, mais je l'ignorai. Je décidai d'être énervée. Alice ne devait pas être sèche envers moi de la sorte. Edward n'aimait pas les mensonges ; il voulait la vérité. Il me soutiendrait quand il rentrerait à la maison.

_- Toi et Carlisle aviez tort_, dis-je. _Edward n'apprécierait pas qu'on lui mente. Il voudrait connaître la vérité. Il l'a voulu. Alors je la lui ai donnée. Je l'ai appelé... Je l'ai appelé de nombreuses fois,_ admis-je. _Jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche. Un message aurait été... déplacé._

_- Pourquoi ?_ haleta Alice. _Pourquoi ferais-tu cela Rosalie ?_

_- Parce que plus tôt il s'en remettra, plus tôt les choses pourront revenir à la normale. Le temps n'aurait rien arrangé, alors pourquoi repousser l'échéance ? Le temps ne changera rien. Bella est morte. Edward va faire son deuil, puis il s'en remettra. Autant qu'il commence maintenant._

_- Eh bien pourtant, tu as tort sur tous les tableaux, Rosalie, et cela va poser un problème, tu ne crois pas ?_ demanda Alice d'un ton vicieux et féroce.

Tort sur tous les tableaux ? Je clignai rapidement des yeux, essayant de comprendre.

_- Bella est toujours en vie ?_ murmurai-je, ne croyant pas mes propres mots.

Essayant juste de deviner à quels tableaux Alice faisait référence.

_- Oui, c'est ça. Elle va très bien…_

_- Bien ? Tu l'as vue sauter d'une falaise !_

_- J'avais tort._

Les mots sonnèrent étrangement dans la bouche d'Alice. Alice n'avait jamais tort, il n'y avait pas d'éléments de surprise pour elle...

_- Comment ?_ murmurai-je.

- C_'est une longue histoire._

Alice avait tort. Bella était en vie. Et j'avais dit...

_- Eh bien, tu as mis une belle pagaille,_ grognai-je, changeant mon chagrin en accusation. _Edward va être furieux lorsqu'il rentrera à la maison. _

_- Mais tu as tort à ce propos aussi,_ dit Alice.

Je pouvais entendre qu'elle parlait entre ses dents.

_- C'est pour ça que j'appelle._

_- Tort à propos de quoi ? D'Edward qui ne rentrerait pas ? Bien sûr que si. _

Je ris d'un ton moqueur.

_- Quoi ? Tu penses qu'il va se la jouer à la Roméo ? Ha ! Comme un stupide romantique..._

_- Oui,_ siffla Alice, d'une voix glaciale. _C'est exactement ce que j'ai vu._

La dure conviction de ses mots fit flancher mes genoux, me rendant bizarrement instable. Je m'agrippai au mur de cèdre pour me retenir – retenir mon corps dur comme du diamant qui n'en avait certainement pas besoin.

_- Non. Il n'est pas aussi stupide. Il… il doit sûrement se rendre compte que…_

Mais je ne pus pas finir cette phrase, parce que je pouvais voir dans ma tête, ma propre vision. Une vision de moi. Une impensable vision de ma vie si d'une façon ou d'une autre Emmett devait cesser d'exister. Je frissonnai à cette horrible idée.

Non, il n'y avait pas de comparaison. Bella n'était qu'une humaine. Edward ne voulais pas qu'elle soit immortelle, donc ce n'était pas la même chose. Edward ne pouvait pas ressentir la même chose !

_- Je… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, Alice ! Je voulais juste qu'il revienne à la maison ! _

Ma voix était presque un hurlement.

_- C'est un peu tard pour ça, Rose,_ dit Alice, plus dure et froide qu'auparavant. _Garde tes remords pour quelqu'un qui y croit._

Il y eut un clic et une tonalité.

- Non, murmurai-je.

Je secouai la tête lentement pendant un moment.

_- Edward doit revenir à la maison. _

Je fixai mon visage dans le pan de la vitre de la porte-fenêtre, mais je ne pouvais le voir. C'était une tâche sans forme blanche et or.

Puis, à travers cette tâche, loin dans les bois, un arbre énorme oscilla irrégulièrement, en décalé avec le reste de la forêt. Emmett.

J'écartai la porte de mon chemin d'un coup sec. Elle claqua contre le mur, mais le son était déjà loin derrière moi puisque je fonçais dans le vert.

_-Emmett !_ criai-je. _Emmett, au secours !_


End file.
